


Let's GO Charmander Hunting

by darkmus



Series: Let's GO [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Kaiba realizes the date is actually a PoGo date.Omake for[Do not trespass while playing Pokémon GO.]





	Let's GO Charmander Hunting

Joey's confession left Kaiba feeling apprehensive and all the elation he'd had just moments before seemed to dissipate. There weren't as many people playing Pokémon GO these days and far fewer who he'd actually like to spend time with, aside from his little brother, so he had been excited to find out Joey played. But now that he knew Joey was Valor...

Joey claimed that being on opposing teams wasn't a big deal but _did_ it matter?

The three teams _did_ have different mentalities, and there could be something said about player compatibility because of it. Valor gave off a vibe of being too brash and arrogant, so opposite to calm and logical Mystic. 

The whole situation left him feeling a bit like Romeo and Juliet. 

He liked Joey. A lot. So maybe it was fine that they were on different teams...

"You know this place is a Charmander nest right?" Joey said, changing the subject slightly. 

Kaiba's eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

"Yeah." 

Joey showed him his phone, where he was currently trying to catch a high CP Charmander. He curved an Ultra Ball and caught it. 

"Geez, fucking finally," Joey muttered under his breath before letting out a sigh. He looked up from his phone and gave Kaiba a smile that made his breath catch in his throat.

"You… uh… wanna catch some after lunch? Well, maybe catch this one," he said, motioning to Kaiba's phone, "then eat lunch, then catch some more."

Kaiba smiled back, his stomach filling with butterflies. 

"... Yeah."

Kaiba fumbled his phone out of his pocket, trying not to show his sudden nervousness, and opened up the app. Joey sidled up next to him, and Kaiba felt the butterflies starting a riot. By the time the Pokémon GO loaded and the Charmander appeared, they were in full revolt and Kaiba had a hard time doing his usual curveball bonus. After missing three times, he switched to a regular throw and thankfully it caught.

Pleased, but flustered, he looked up to see Joey looking at him with an amused smile. Behind him at the table, the waitress was looking for them.

"Our food's here," he motioned.

Joey perked up. "Oh, great! I'm starving!" he said eagerly.

They walked back to the table and sat down.

"I want to see your stats later," said Joey before digging in.

When they finished eating and paying, they walked outside and spun the ugly griffon statue Pokéstop. There was another Charmander waiting for them and they caught that one too.

Joey swiveled around in the app, trying to find where the other Pokéstops were.

"Looks like there's a bunch over there," he said.

Kaiba nodded. "That's by the golf course. Each hole must be a Stop or something."

Joey beamed at him. "Let's go!"

~~~

"Damn kids!" yelled an old man, as Joey wildly drove them away on the golf cart, laughing.

"They're never going to let us back here," joked Joey.

"They will," said Kaiba with a smirk. "My dad gives them too much money to ignore us."

Once they reached the next hole, Joey parked the cart on the green. The current party was just teeing off, so they were still a bit away and no danger.

The Charmander at the hole didn't have a high CP, but once ground up would give Kaiba his 124th Charmander candy. Joey had finished a little while ago and was just along for the ride. It was sweet that he wanted Seto to get enough candy for a Charizard too. 

Kaiba still couldn't get over the fact that Joey had wanted to go on a date with him. He'd actually been nursing a supposedly unrequited crush on the blond for some time now, so it was doubly shocking when Joey offered. (Though in the back of his mind, a thought did pop up, needling him, that perhaps Joey was only using him to get access to this country club… but if that was true, he might as well enjoy this while it lasted.)

"I've got enough candy now," Kaiba announced. 

"Awesome!"

They climbed back into the golf cart but before they started back, Joey turned to him and smiled. 

"Thanks for bringing me here," he said, gorgeous chocolate eyes shining. "I had a great time."

Kaiba's heart sank; this was the beginning of the end, wasn't it?

Joey leaned in and kissed him. Kaiba returned it half-heartedly. 

"Oh, right!" Joey exclaimed when they broke. "Can I check out your badges?"

Kaiba warily showed him his phone. 

"Oh, if you want to unlock the Ice type silver badge there's a Jynx nest in the park by the Domino Aquatic Center. We should go; maybe even tomorrow?" Joey asked excitedly. Then he paused. "Unless, you know, you're busy…"

Kaiba blinked at him. Joey still wanted to hang out with him later? His heart did a slight bob. 

"I am busy..." he said reluctantly. "I promised my brother that we would go Christmas shopping."

Joey deflated a bit. 

"Well, are you still free today? I know it's getting a bit cold, but I wouldn't mind going now."

Kaiba swallowed. "Uh, sure."

"Great!" Joey said with a huge smile. "I think I only need like, 40 more Ice types for the gold badge…"

Kaiba boggled at Joey as he started the ignition. Joey was crazy, but maybe that was a good thing...


End file.
